Shadowscythe Invasion II
*'Objective:' Defend Soluna City against the invading Shadowscythe forces! *'Requirements:' None *'Started Date:' 02/29/2008 *'Ended Date:' 03/12/2008 Mission Summary The Shadowscythe are launching another attack against Soluna City. With lack of support form the Soluna Armed Forces, Kingadent Slugwrath is asking all GEARS Students to help defend the city. G.E.A.R.S University seems to be a focal point of the Shadowscythe Attack. Houses Wolfblade, Runehawk and Mystraven are leading the defense effort. All students are asked to help with the war effort. House loyalty is not required to participate. Kingadent Slugwrath on the absence of the military "I'm going to sit down with our generals and have a long talk with them over tea" Shadowscythe invade again! The Shadowscythe are launching another attack against Soluna City. With a lack of support from the Soluna Armed Forces, Kingadent Slugwarth is asking all GEARS Students to defend the city. It has been reported that the Shadowscythe have stolen ancient and powerful technology from the ruins across the countryside. It is also rumored that they have stolen House Mecha technology too! Missions Available *Desert War *Ocean War *Jungle War Boss Fight *Mixasaurus (Mission) *Sea Dragon (Mission) Shops Available Shadowscythe Invasion II War Shop Requirements for Unlocking: 100% War Meter, defeated the boss Items Available: *Shadow Firecracker (3) *Salvaged Shadowscythe Head *Shadow Firecracker (5) *Shadow Ray *Precision Shadowscythe Head *Double Doomshot *Shadow Rocket *Shadow ICBM Shadowscythe Invasion II War Nova Shop Requirements for Unlocking: 100% War Meter, defeated the boss Items Available: *Quad Shadow Gatling *Shadow Chain Gatling *Uber Shadow Gatling *Shadow Witch Face NPCs *Dean Warlic Dialogue Warlic: The Shadowscythe are attempting to steal ancient technology to strengthen their forces. (100% War Meter) Warlic: The battle is going very well. However, the Shadowscythe have managed to create some powerful new mechas! Talk Warlic: We believe that they are searching for ancient technology to improve the strength of their forces. Warlic: Our sources revealed they now have control of an entire Dino-Mecha fleet. Warlic: I have assigned ruins to each of the houses. You may choose to patrol any ruins you wish. Warlic: Mystravens patrol the Jungle. Wolfblades patrol the Desert. Runehawks patrol the Ocean. Warlic: However, keep in mind that by patrolling different ruins, you will be completing objectives for the other Houses. Warlic: If you don't belong to a house, you will be assigned random patrols. Warlic: Remember, the Houses are working together this time. The battle will not be a success unless all objectives are met! Warlic: , there is one other very grim reality that I must warn you about... Warlic: You may encounter GEARS students who have been assimilated by the Shadowscythe. They will try to stop you! Warlic: Our sensors indicate that the Shadowscythe have developed two huge war machines. Please destroy them at all costs! Warlic: If you engage them, allow their eject pods to escape. We are working on a cure for the Shadowscythe Virus. Warlic: Expect to receive the usual lack of assistance from the Soluna Armed Forces. Now go forth and join the battle! Reward Warlic: The following shops are open to GEARS student with superb performance in the GEARS games. Notes: This is the 2nd Shadowscythe War that took place during the G.E.A.R.S. Games Category:Wars Category:Rare Wars Category:Missions Category:Rare Missions